Imaging studies offer the potential for noninvasive detection of key molecules that are important in cancer biology and critical to the advancement of medicine. The goal of the Core Facility CF4. Koutcher: Animal Imaging is to provide imaging research support to SPORE investigators who are involved in defining prostate cancer signature, often at the molecular level. Imaging studies may serve as a noninvasive phenotypic correlate of the molecular changes. The primary responsibility of CF4. Koutcher: Animal Imaging will be to provide PET, and magnetic resonance (MR) imaging/spectroscopy capability at the highest spatial resolution possible to monitor the effect of molecular changes. We will upgrade our MR equipment with stronger gradients (28 G/cm insert has just been delivered; 100 G/cm insert for higher spatial resolution is proposed), NIH funding has been obtained for a new spectrometer console to replace our antiquated system. A new vertical bore 500 MHZ system with dedicated microscopy insert is being planned and will provide higher signal to noise and further improvements in image resolution. A new MicroPet has been ordered and delivery is expected shortly. This instrument will have isotropic 2-mm resolution (voxel = 8mm3). The MicroPET will be used to study llC-choline, llC-methionine, 18F-fluorodeoxyglucose, 18F-fluorodihydrotestosterone and 124Iiododeoxyuridine and the imaging studies will be correlated with pathologic data. Quantitative autoradiography equipment has also been upgraded and will complement the PET and MR. The upgrade to the QAR system will allow simultaneous imaging of three nuclei within the same sample. Further support, e.g., physiological monitoring, image correlation, will be necessary for the successful implementation of this project and will need to be developed. As a core facility, a main goal will be providing state-of-the-art imaging capability. This will include in vivo spatial resolution of between 50 to 100?u in plane and 0.25-0.5 mm slice thickness for MR, greater than 8mm3 voxels for the MicroPET and 3 nuclide imaging in QAR. To increase MR spatial resolution further, more sensitive radio-frequency coils will be designed. Improvements in image processing and analysis to enhance the accuracy of multi-modality imaging will also be necessary. The lack of anatomical detail provided by PET necessitates the development of good software for correlating PET, MRI, and QAR data, in addition to histochemical/anatomic data.